Shinin no meiyo
Shinin no meiyo (Japanese: Honor of the Dead (roughly)) is the twenty first map in the Zombies series, and the finale of the Dawn of a new Dusk storyline. It is set mainly in a village in Japan, which shelters the research centre of Hiru Masaki, a scientist trying to cure the world of Element 115 and end the Zombies invasion. Story With the death of CaptainMacMillan, the only threat remaining is Gruntijackal, who retreated to Japan following his defeat at a floating mountain. Richtofen revealed that Gruntijackal might be wanting to stop a man by the name of Hiru Masaki, due to the fact that Hiru was trying to find a way to rid the Earth of Element 115. Richtofen would of destroyed Hiru himself had the MDT not shut down. Using all of the power left in the MDT, Richtofen and the group journey to Japan to stop Gruntijackal and Hiru. However, upon arrival, it has become apparent that Gruntijackal has unleashed his Aether energy upon the land, bringing the undead from all across the country to the place and driving the survivors to insanity. Takeo has to find his brother and make sure Hiru activates the device so both Richtofen and Gruntijackal can be put to a stop. Layout Including the other maps, Shinin no meiyo is the largest map to date. In Japan, the main group starts out on a large teleporter in an opening unseen before in Zombies. After one minute of Zombie slaying, a Perk-A-Cola will appear out of the ground next to the Teleporter, and is free. After another thirty seconds, the security cameras will flicker making an alarm sound, indicating some form of intrusion. A cage will open, allowing Zombies to come out at increasing intervals which will eventually overrun the players. To escape this, the group must approach the gateway which will reveal two blue coloured tubes which automatically open upon touch. Entering them will teleport the players to the other side of the wall. A nuke will go off, killing the Zombies inside the MDT room. From there, players can venture out into the actual map. Overview Shinin no meiyo introduces numerous things to Zombies, including various enemies and a whole new feature for the alternate four. The alternate four start out on the Moon, near the Dark Portal. However, since there is no wall weapons near the Dark Portal, they must soon leave or be overrun by the increasing numbers of Zombies. One benefit also counts as an enemy, there is still a few Scions of Eternity left behind from the Aether Battle, who will attack any Zombies that get too close, but they will also attack the players. As well as this, Bronze Dragons stand at the Dark Portals entrance killing off anything that comes near by stunning them in time then swiping them. They are easy to avoid, and the Dark Portal is not far from the top of the stairs. Upon entering the Dark Portal, the players will be teleported to Earth's Great Tree and from there they must use the MDT at the Tree's top to teleport to any previous map of there choice. Maps like Nacht der Untoten have received enemies such as the 'Demon', HellHounds and Napalm Zombies. All classic (Nacht der Untoten to Shangri-La) maps have been quarantined by French Quarantine Officials, and can be found jumping through barricades or roping over walls to rid the area of both Undead and Humans. In Den Endkampf, all of the survivors are now dead, but their bodies can be found shot in a line against a wall. The alternate four will also be accompanied by Daniel Smith, who will follow the nearest player and give supporting fire from a Commando. The Commando will not be Pack-A-Punched until Round 10. After Round 15, he will use a Monkey Bomb whenever anybody is downed. For the original four, they must battle against the Undead and three different kinds of humans: The Panicked Survivors who wield any weapons thet can muster, and do heavy damage. There are two more dangerous enemies known as Hiru's Bodyguard who protect the large building Hiru is working at. Although his private room is unacessable under normal circumstances, the Bodyguards protect the building until their dying breath, even going down and being able to revive eachover. They were protective bulletproof and flame retardent armour, meaning only a Wonder Weapon can weaken them so they can be shot. They also chuck frag grenades and Semtexes which do massive damage and surpass PhD Flopper (although it greatly reduces the grenade's strength). Another enemy is the Pack-A-Punch guardian, which defend all the 'A-Punch' machines. They wield Pack-A-Punched Assault Rifles, and sometimes one will wield a Mustang and Sally or a C-3000 BIATCH. They dress in Pitch Black armour and much padding which makes them immune to all damage from non-explosives, even non-explosive Wonder Weapons. They also should be considered a great threat due to the fact that they chuck flashbangs and smoke grenades. If the player's screen is completely enveloped in flash or smoke, they will either vomit from the smoke or upchuck from the flash, removing a random perk. Buying XTS-19 Soup and Perk-A-Punching prevents this from removing Juggernog, PhD Flopper, Retardent Slush or itself. XTS-19 Soup also prevents the extra 50% damage taken from Zombies after being shot by a Pack-A-Punch Guardian or Hiru's Bodyguard. A final enemy is the security system, which is stationed all over the map in the form of sentry turrets which shoot the players and Zombies. The choice of whoever is in the alternate or original four varies depending on how many people are in the game. A new boss is Tank Dempsey, who did not die when he was shot in Paris, and when the alternate four go to the map, they will encounter the Zombified soldier. The only major difference between him and the Zombies is that he posseses more health and can stun a player by screaming next to them. His speed is a limp but he can still catch people by surprise. In the main map, the Negative Power-Ups and Positive Power-Ups are present once more. The Negative Power-Ups have a 10% more likely chance to spawn than in Lament of the Dead when the Dark Zone sets in. Positive Power-Ups remain unchanged. Ending Cutscene Note: Only avalible after completing Hiru's Final Wish major easter egg The camera shows a battle between Takeo and a horde of Zombies, Takeo unloads his last Ray Gun shots into the crowd, obliterating ten. Two Wikia Zombies are then seen in hand-to-hand combat with a pack of Hellhounds Takeo Masaki: The device is at 95 percent (he looks at the Wikia Zombies), go! Help my friends! Wikia Zombie: But the Zombies keep coming, you need us! Takeo: I'll be fine, the Undead cannot take down the honourable. Gruntijackal: Enough! You attack actually hurt me, but it was merely a setback! Prepare for your ultimate demise as I set fire to your souls! Takeo: Go, my friends are in trouble! The Charging Meter increases to 98%, a horde of Zombies comes in through the door, accompanied by Napalm Zombies Wikia Zombie: He's right, good luck human. Takeo: Rets do this, Zombies! (Takeo pulls out his Katana and with a single swipe slices five Zombies in half, the Napalm Zombies group together, and the mechanism causes a shockwave, knocking several Zombies over. The meter increases to 99%) GJ: NO! I am the lord of aether, I will not fail! I am undeath, I am unending, I AM THE LAST COMMANDER OF THE INVASION! PREPARE FOR MY ULTIMATE POWER, MORTALS! (Takeo grabs his Katana and launches it through the air, stabbing a Napalm Zombie, causing him to explode resulting in a similair fate for the other Napalm Zombies. The mechanism then causes another shockwave, spreading the fire to the Zombies, instantly killing them. The charging meter then reached 100%, Takeo then closes his eyes, the tatoo in his eye appears briefly. He presses the button next to the Focusing Rod, which pulses with a rippeling purple aura.) Takeo: The device is charged, brother. I must say goodbye now, I can finally join my ancestors in their eternal embrace. (The camera briefly goes to the group, with Hiru shedding a tear, Hiru turns on his speaking device) Hiru Masaki: Goodbye, brother. (The camera returns to Takeo, who grabs his Katana, now golden from the energy from the mechanism. He presses the activate button and then stabs the ground with his Katana, and kneels behind it. The device's fourth electric node activates and launched a beam into the electric orb, causing it to crash into the waters and launches a golden beam into the sky. The beam then released a crimson wave which shatters the walls and the glass. The wave passes through Takeo, followed by a massive fire explosion. The camera then pans to a bird's eye view of the map as the area is consumed by the wave. The Perk-A-Cola machines fizzle, and their lights dissipate. The Pack-A-Punch malfunctions and breaks down. The camera then zooms to the previous maps. The Floating Mountains, crash lands and takes the appearence of balconies on the hill's sides. The Great Tree's waters evaporate and the contained Napalm Zombies explode and leave no fire. A sunken ship in Siberia then explodes as the wave consumes the waters, flooding the starting room. The ruins of the MDT is removed of it's light. A couple of survivors in Berlin are then set aflame as the Frag-A-Splosion Machine is destroyed. The abandoned 'Der Riese' facilities trees are then set alight from the destruction of the Perk-A-Cola's and the Pack-A-Punch, and the trees mysteriously retreat underground with the flames dissipating. The Cosmic Silverback's Lair is split in two as the rocket implodes. The Lights in Paris dissipate and the Eiffel implodes and collapses into the catacombs. The House of Parliment then crumbles and the streets are littered in wreckaged. Part of Antartica then melts as the wave causes the MDT and the Perk-A-Cola machines to explode. The temple of Shangri-La then releases it's staircase and numerous rockets explode, obliterating the back wall. The spikes then lower and the bridge is consumed by the Waterfall, now left unrestricted by 115 powered mechanisms. The Russian Cosmodrone is annihilated as the Pentagon is then vapourized by the teleporters all emmiting a beam upon deactivation, shortly followed by the collapse of the German Theater of Berlin and the electric explosion at an asylum. A massive crater is created in a pacific swamp as the Element 115 meteor explodes, taking part of the main building with it, followed by the collapse of half of a building at an airfield as the 115 lighting system fails. Numerous Hellhounds are seen exploding, aswell as Napalm Zombies and George A. Romero becomes human again. The camera then goes to a view of Earth as it turns bright red for ten seconds before returning to normal. The group is then shown getting onto their feet, all of them coughing and wheezing.) Hiru: My device... worked better than I expected. (Magma-Man then comes to Hiru's side, and vomits before standing up straight) Magma-Man: But, what now? Hiru: I'm not sure, I suppose the only thing we can do is rebuild. The device doesn't kill normal Zombies, so the best thing we can do is wipe them out to free our world of this plague. But for now, the Uprising is over, Doctor Maxis' work is undone and Earth can heal. (An instrumental 'Mad World' begins to play. The camera looks at the rising sun as it lights the area. The camera zooms out and goes to the Moon, revealing an Aether Illusion atop a Bronze Drake looking at Earth.) Aether Illusion: They do not understand. They do not understand why we wage this war. Why we killed, pillaged and murdered. They may have set us back with their weapons of mass destruction, but to survive in this universe one must fight for their goal, and survive we have. We are not dead yet... (The camera pans to the Dark Portal, which turns Purple as the camera goes black and 'Mad World' fades) Features Major Easter Egg Musical Easter Egg Mad World (Cover) - Gary Jules Lament of the Highborne - Blizzard Entertainment Perform this Way - "Weird Al" Yankovic (due to the fact that Body Switching has been promiment in the storyline) 8-bit Pareidolia - James McCawley Pareidolia - Kevin Sherwood ft. Elena Siegman, Corey Redgrift All Musical Easter Eggs of previous maps (which will turn the song on for everyone). Quotes Trivia *It is the only map created by Gruntijackal to be partially created intially, due to internet issues. Category:Featured Creations ha